


Darkness

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And he knows how to use it, Ben has a large scythe, Co-workers, Darkness, Death and his Maiden, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Hurricane Party, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Meddling Friends, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow burn not found here, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Vaginal Sex, spooktacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: “Fine,” Ben grumbled as he grabbed his keys out of the bowl that rested on his entry table in the foyer of his brownstone. “Do we really need to drive an hour to Takodana to stay in a supposedly haunted hotel for Halloween when there is a hurricane about to hit us, Rey? I mean, I know hurricane parties are a thing - but isn’t this just a little much?” Ben groused as he looked at Rey with one large hand on the door handle.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reylo Readers & Writers Spooktacular Collection! My theme was "Darkness".
> 
> What better way to once again make Ben & Rey bang their way through a hurricane & power outage, right? 
> 
> Right.
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!
> 
> Moodboard by my Lefty in the Force, Semperfidani.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yA0dFIo)

“I look ridiculous!” Ben grumped as he looked in the mirror behind Rey’s bathroom door. She came to stand behind him, laughing as she caught sight of his reflection. “I mean, really, Rey? I know I am not a nice person, and I detest human beings - present company excluded - but the Grim Reaper?”

“You look amazing, Ben, and the costume is perfect for you!” Rey grinned at him, and Ben rolled his eyes in return, turning so he could look at her costume.

“What are you? Some kind of milk maiden or something?” He looked her up and down, willing his cock to behave under the long robes he was wearing as part of his costume. Rey looked delectable, dressed as some kind of Victorian maiden - with black roses in a crown around her head, dark makeup, and a bouquet of black roses to complete her costume. He wondered what it would be like to peel her costume off her slowly before sinking into her until all he could feel was her.

He thought about it so much that it was commonplace now. He saw a brunette woman walking down the street - he thought of Rey. He watched a television show that had a dark-haired actress, or maybe one with hazel eyes - he thought of Rey.

He was so in love with her it hurt. If only he wasn’t a giant pussy who feared rejection, he might tell her how he felt. Instead, he let himself be her best friend - because at least then he could be around her as much as possible.

Rey snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “No, Ben, I’m not a  _ milk _ maiden. I’m  _ Death’s _ Maiden, you oversized dork.” Rey smacked his arm lightly in jest, smiling at him now. “Why on Earth would a milk maiden accompany Death anywhere?”

“He threatened to make all the chocolate milk in the universe disappear?” Ben deadpanned as he watched her start to giggle. If there was anything in his life that sounded better than Rey laughing, Ben hadn’t found it yet.

A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, followed by a flash of lightning, spurring both of them to move quicker in finishing the last minute touches to their costumes. When Rey handed a large plastic scythe to Ben, it was his turn to roll his eyes at her.

“I am  _ not _ carrying this around all night.”

“Ben…” Rey drew out his name before pouting at him, and Ben let out a long sigh, already knowing he would do anything she asked of him. “Death carries a scythe. Humor me for tonight, please?”

“Fine,” Ben grumbled as he grabbed his keys out of the bowl that rested on his entry table in the foyer of his brownstone. “Do we really need to drive an hour to Takodana to stay in a supposedly haunted hotel for Halloween when there is a hurricane about to hit us, Rey? I mean, I know hurricane parties are a thing - but isn’t this just a little  _ much _ ?” Ben groused as he looked at Rey with one large hand on the door handle.

A category three hurricane was due to hit the coastal city of Takodana the next morning, and even though Ben and Rey lived inland, their city would also feel the effects of the colossal storm.

“Poe, Finn and Rose have been looking forward to this for a month now, Ben, and with Hux having to fly to London last night for business, Rosie needs something to keep her mind off missing him. Having a hurricane Halloween bash in Takodana Manor will be just what she needs!” Rey tugged at his sleeve before pouting at him again.

“Come on, grumpy. Let’s get going.”

….

Rey had been in love with Ben Solo since the day she got hired at Resistance Publishing fresh out of college. She had been interviewed by his mother, and her first experience with him had been when he stormed into Leia’s office in the middle of their interview, shouting about a writer who he wanted removed from their imprint immediately.

Maybe it was the passion he had emitted during his lengthy diatribe, or maybe it was the way his chocolate eyes had looked at her as he apologized for the interruption - Rey didn’t know. All she knew was that she wanted him so badly it ached inside.

Why couldn’t she just  _ tell _ him? Rose, Poe and Finn teased her unmercifully about how they both danced around their feelings. It seemed the way they felt about each other was obvious to those who knew them best, but every time Rey decided to tell Ben, the words would stop on her tongue, never making it past her lips.

The rain was starting to come down as they made their way out to Ben’s car. As Ben started driving, Rey reached over to connect her phone to the car’s wifi, and as the sounds of her roadtrip playlist started, Ben shook his head, glancing over at her.

“Why do I put up with you and your abhorrent musical choices?”

“Because you love me, and you damn well know it!” Rey chirped back in return, grinning at him and bopping her head to the music.

Shaking his head, Ben silently agreed with her assessment.

_ If only you knew how much I love you… _

….

They arrived at Takodana Manner an hour later, and the wind was definitely roaring in full force, causing the waves to crash against the rocky shore with a vengeance. The rain pelted them as they ran into the Manor; the wind making the umbrella they had brought worthless.

Poe, Rose and Finn were waiting for them, and Rose squealed as soon as she saw the pair approaching. Running to Rey and enveloping her in a hug, Rose was her usual sunny self as she giggled after taking them both in once more. “You guys are the perfect pair!”

Ben rolled his eyes as the two men approached, Finn already shaking his head. 

“Look, man, I know the costumes are… lame…” he started, stopping as Rose turned and glared at her friend. Poe remained silent, a grin on his face as he watched his friends. “I voted for Hogwarts robes and wands, but you know how Rose is when she wants something, especially since the ginger…”

Rose reached out, poking Finn in the chest. “Be nice! That’s  _ MY _ Ginger you’re talking about, and I love him!”

Poe finally spoke, with the grin he usually wore staying on his face. “What Finn here is trying to say is that the four of us were going as wizards and witches until Armitage had to go home to take care of some business. So… Rose decided we would have to do a trio costume - and here we are. Rock, Paper and Scissors, at your service.”

Rey giggled. “I love the costumes, guys. So… where’s the party? Should we go up to our rooms and put our bags up there?” Rey looked at her friends, not missing the look that Poe and Finn gave each other before Finn replied.

“Yeah - about the room. They screwed up our rooms. Poe has to have his own room because he’s a man whore, and I am gonna take the other room with Rose. Um… are you two okay with sharing a room?”

Rey and Ben looked at each other, both missing the way their three friends all shared knowing smirks with each other. Ben mumbled, “I’m fine. I can sleep on the floor.”

“I don’t mind, Ben,” Rey answered before they both looked at the trio before them. “We’re fine with it,” Rey replied. “Let’s get this party started!”

….

An hour later, as Ben and Rey descended the worn stairs to the Grand Ballroom of the old Manor, Ben wondered again why they were here. The wind was howling outside loud enough to wake the dead, and he wondered if the old building would make it through the storm intact.

The music was pounding even before the five friends threw open the doors to the ballroom, a cacophony of lights and sound hitting them as the full throes of the party overtook their senses. Ben looked for the perfect spot to disappear, finding it in a corner of the ballroom. Rey just shook her head as she watched him, noting where he was sitting so she could sit with him when she tired of dancing.

Rey let her three friends pull her into the mix of jumping, undulating bodies, all dressed in costumes - and given the anonymity provided by them - the crowd was lively and uninhabited. The music was loud and Rey could feel it thumping through her body as she started dancing in the middle of the crowd.

After an hour, Rey went to Ben. She knew he would be beyond uncomfortable amongst so many people, and as she wound through the partygoers towards him, it shocked her when someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her against their body.

Rey let out a squeak, turning to see who it was that had grabbed her. A set of lips pressed onto hers, tasting of cigarettes and alcohol, and Rey knew it was not one of her friends - or anyone she knew. 

A flash of black appeared behind her assaulter, and then the man was being pulled backwards roughly, complaining for a moment before looking up at a furious Ben Solo’s face. Throwing up his hands, he said, “Sorry, Mr. Death. I was just trying to introduce myself to the maiden here.”

“Learn better social skills, asshole,” Ben growled as he reached out and grabbed Rey’s hand, turning and stalking off towards the door of the ballroom. Rey had to run to keep up with him, and as they reached the hallway outside, the lights flickered as she finally pulled her hand out of Ben’s.

“What was that?” she asked Ben, narrowing her eyes at him. While she was grateful he had rescued her, she didn’t like being drug around like some kind of doll behind him.

“I’m sorry. Did you want to go back to kissing that guy? If so, go for it. My apologies.” Ben looked at her, and Rey just shook her head.

“You know damn well I don’t go around kissing people I don’t fucking know, Solo. What I don’t like is being manhandled and drug around like a rag doll.” Rey glared at Ben, her gaze softening when her words registered in his brain.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I just knew I needed to get you away from him. Forgive me?” Ben pouted, and Rey let out a giggle at the sight of the Spectre of Death pouting at her like a petulant child.

“You’re lucky I love you, Solo.” Rey remarked, grinning at him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Ben grumbled. “I am heading up to the room. I’ve had enough of the music and have peopled enough for one day.” Turning towards the staircase, Ben stopped as he heard Rey’s reply.

“Me too. I’ll text the others when we get up there to let them know we’re in our room when they stumble drunkenly up to theirs.”

His heart thudded in his chest as they ascended the grand staircase together, Rey typing furiously on her phone as they walked. Ben could only hope he could keep his hands to himself, because every time he was near Rey his hands itched to touch her. It almost drove him insane with wanting her.

They stopped outside the door to their room, entering after Ben slid the room key into the lock and opened the door.

“So,” Rey said, drawing out the word. “I say we watch the  _ Nightmare On Elm Street _ marathon on the tellie while we stuff ourselves with the snacks I brought. I mean, we are hurricaned in, right?”

Ben rolled his eyes before replying, “Right.” Truthfully, he’d watch whatever she wanted, because in reality - he’d be watching her.

They were halfway through the second movie when the lights dimmed, came back up - then went off completely, plunging the room into darkness. The only light came from their cellphones and the flashes of lightning from outside.

“Well, shit. Probably not gonna have electricity again until the storm is over, huh?” Rey asked as a flash from the window illuminated her face briefly.

“Nope.” Ben’s answer was curt as he hit the power button on his phone to try to preserve his battery in case they needed it. “I would conserve your phone battery in case we need it.” Rey nodded briefly before turning her phone off and setting it on the bedside table.

They were silent for a long time, both listening to the wind howling and the rain beating at the windows. Rey’s heart was pounding, and after a few more minutes of silence, she blew out a frustrated breath, resolved in the decision she had just made.

“I’ve been in love with you since the day we met,” the words tumbled from her lips as she spoke. “I want you so bad it’s hard to not touch you whenever we’re together. I figured you might be in love with someone else, though, because you never even try to touch me or anything. I just… I feel better getting it out there, and if you want to never speak to me again, that’s ok. I’ll go sleep on the floor in Rose and Finn’s room, or share a bed with Rose or something.”

Ben said nothing at first. His brain was whirring along at supersonic speed, his mouth refusing to move, and when Rey stood up and slowly started towards the door, waiting for lightning flashes to light her way, his mouth finally caught up with his brain.

“I love you, too.” Ben watched as she turned towards him, their eyes meeting in the darkness.

“Y-you do?” Rey stammered.

“I do.” Ben got off the bed and crossed the room to her, enveloping her in his arms and mumbling, “If only I had known… we wouldn’t have wasted these last two years pining over each other. I’m such a clueless dick, aren’t I?”

“We both were kinda idiots here, to be honest,” Rey replied, throwing her arms around Ben’s neck and plunging her hands into the soft waves at the nape of his neck. Letting out a sultry purr, she whispered, “Your hair is as divine as I dreamed it was.”

“You dreamed about my hair?” Ben let out a low chuckle, and Rey smirked as she looked up at him.

“I dreamt about… other… parts of you, too, Ben. Oh, the things I have imagined us doing to each other.”

Ben pulled away to look down into her soft hazel eyes, quirking a brow as he asked her, “Wanna show me?”

“Fuck yes I do.”

….

One kiss led to another, and Rey didn’t think there was anything more glorious than kissing Ben Solo. His lips were as soft as she had imagined, and when he bit gently down on her bottom lip as their tongues tangled, she felt more wetness pool in her core than she thought her body could produce.

When Ben laid her down on the bed, covering her body with his, Rey was panting and aching with need. “Too many clothes on,” she huffed out as lightning flashed, illuminating his features for a moment.

Ben stilled above her, his eyes blazing with lust, yet serious as he said softly, “Rey, I need to make sure you want this. I won’t touch you anymore unless you’re certain.”

Rey pulled herself up, pressing her lips to Ben’s again before biting his bottom lip hard, causing him to hiss in a breath. “I want you, Ben Solo. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I’m clean, I’m on the pill, and I want you to fuck me until I pass out. Got it?”

“Got it,” Ben said before swooping in and kissing her again, his hands already starting to work her costume off. Rey mirrored his actions, until they were both naked, each staring at the other in awe when the lightning flashing through the windows allowed them too.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Rey,” Ben remarked as he planted searing kisses along her neck, working his way down her body in an achingly slow manner. He reached one pert breast, laving at the taut nipple with his tongue while one hand enveloped the other breast. He moved to the other breast after a few glorious moments, going to work on that nipple with his tongue while he kneaded the other with his more than adequate hand.

Rey wove her hands into his hair as he worked his way further down her body, trying not to squirm at the feeling already building deep within her. When she felt his warm hands slide onto her thighs before pulling them apart, Rey was already on her way to an orgasm just from him touching her.

Ben kissed both her thighs before settling his broad shoulders between her legs, looking up at her after a moment and remarking, “You smell delicious, you are so wet for me…” He kissed a slow path to her swollen, achy core, his tongue sliding between her folds as he pushed a finger inside her slowly.

Pulling his lips away from her, he growled, “So fucking tight, the way you grip my fingers. I can’t wait to slide inside you.” He went right back to work, his tongue sliding through her soaked folds with little effort, his finger plunging inside her over and over as his tongue circled her swollen nub, sending frissons of pleasure throughout her body.

Another thick finger joined the first, working in tandem with his tongue to bring her to a quivering apex she had never reached before, her pleasure sending her soaring to new heights as Ben worked her through the waves that came after she had crashed back to Earth.

Tugging at his hair until he slid up her body, his cock lying thick and ready between them, Rey kissed him hungrily, loving the way she tasted on his lips and tongue. “I want to ride your cock, Ben,” Rey looked into his eyes before reaching down with one hand to slide her fingers around his shaft and stroke gently.

Ben shuddered, his eyes closing briefly as he nodded at Rey. He wanted to be buried inside her more than anything - and now; he was more than willing to let her take the lead if she wanted to. He slid off her and clambered to his back, his cock shifting so that it lay against his stomach now.

Rey took him in, licking her lips as she eyed his red-tipped member, a small bead of spend gracing the slit. With a smirk, Rey leaned down, taking the head in her mouth and swiping her tongue over the tip. He was earthy and salty, and Rey hummed as she took more of him in her mouth. She worked his length with her mouth and hands working in tandem, and Ben’s hands tugging on her hair urged her to keep going for a bit. The low, guttural moans coming from Ben’s mouth had that familiar ache building in her core again, and as she gave his length one long last stroke, she sat up, looking down at him and giving him a sultry smile.

Straddling him, Rey reached down, grasping his cock and placing the tip at her entrance. She let out a happy mewl as she sank down on it, both of them shivering involuntarily at the sensation.

“Jesus fuck, Rey, you feel so fucking good,” Ben whispered as she sat as still as she could, allowing her body to adjust around his considerable girth and length. Finally, she moved, her hips slowly undulating to account for the feeling of fullness he was giving her already. Ben’s hands went to her hips for leverage, his eyes watching her tits bounce with every slide of her hips, his length sliding further inside her with every slow stroke downwards, until he was fully sheathed inside her.

The moan that came from his lips was sinful, and Rey grinned as she took another moment to look down at him, his hair splayed on the pillow beneath his head. He looked like a Greek God, her own personal Adonis that the Heavens were blessing her with. 

She moved again, the wind pelting the rain against the windows as the wind howled and the lightning flashed, giving her brief glances of Ben’s face. His fingers dug into her hips as he held them in place now so he could fuck up into her, setting a relentless pace. 

Rey bounced on his cock, letting her head fall back as she moaned incomprehensible words, her hands coming up to pinch at her erect nipples as she rode Ben’s cock until her second orgasm hit her like a freight train, her cunt clenching around his cock, causing him to grunt out his own release.

Spent, Rey slumped forward onto Ben’s sweaty chest, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their high together.

“Best Halloween ever,” Rey murmured against his skin before sliding off him to cuddle into his side.

“Best hurricane ever,” Ben murmured in return, nuzzling his head into her hair.

They took a long, luxurious shower together in the darkness, making love once more as the warm water pounded down on them from the showerhead, the sounds of the storm outside still audible even over the sounds of their lovemaking and the running shower. They fell into bed together, and as the darkness faded into a gloomy day, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, their world completely changed in one dark, stormy night.

When they met their friends in the lobby later that day for a very late lunch, a huge grin crossed Rose’s face as she spied the new couple walking towards them. Poking Finn and Poe, Rose murmured, “It’s about fucking time. I told you our plan would work.”

“Looks like someone didn’t mind the lights going out,” Rose remarked as Rey and Ben approached.

“Oh, we made good use of the time,” Rey remarked, looking up at Ben and smiling.

“Definitely. That was one of the best games of charades I ever played,” Ben deadpanned, and as Rey grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, Ben knew that in the darkness of a hurricane, he had found light in the woman beside him. He was never letting go now that he’d found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)
> 
> May The Force Be With You!


End file.
